Jubilee
by starlight15
Summary: Part II: 100 drabbles. Drabble 5: He cannot hear her cry because the grief she has for Obito is not meant for him to hear. -ObitoRin, KakaRin frienship-
1. Author's Note

Ok, something new guys. This whole dialog thing isn't working out for me, so I'm trying something else. It'll be totally based on your requests and your prompts so if I don't get a request, that means no new chapter.

That's right, **_prompts. _**

Don't know how it works? Here's an example:

**Request:** NejiTenten  
**Prompt:** Poisoned shuriken, and a little luck.

It can be totally vague like that, something very specific, anything. You dictate what I write. You can even choose what style I write in: totally dialog, no dialog, etc...

You choose, I write. Simple as that.

Remember, no requests, no chapters! So PM me, email me, comment me, or whatever if you have a request or questions :)


	2. NejiTenten: Introduction

Fandom: Naruto  
_Fandom:_ Naruto  
_Request:_ NejiTenten  
_Requested by: _ CrazyBlonde-Animeluver  
_Prompt:_ family life...kids.  
_Words:_ 594  
_Summary:_ Family were the people who made up her memories.  
_**Title:**_Introduction

* * *

"…and then she just looks at me, you know? and gives me this looks, as if to say, 'Are you stupid?' and I just can't _stand_ that look!" Tenten ranted to Sakura and Hinata on their girls' day out. Ino couldn't make it, since she was on a mission, but Sakura and Hinata had decided to treat Tenten since it was her birthday. "God, I wish my daughter was a little more understanding, and a little more…" she searched for a word.

"Patient?" Hinata offered.

"Exactly!" Tenten stabbed her sushi rather violently. "On the plus side, Kaito is proving to be his father's son. He passed the gennin exams last Thursday," she said proudly.

Sakura and Hinata oohed and ahhed at the right time.

"Of course, he's also a bit… blunt, like Neji," Tenten sighed. "He and Mayu – and she's only five, for heaven's sakes! – got into a fight last night, and they nearly wrecked the house. I spent three hours cleaning their mess up. Of course, they couldn't because the house would be in even _worse_ condition-"

"Tenten," Sakura interrupted gently, "it's your birthday! Why don't you forget about all that for a little while and just have fun?"

Tenten paused, swirling her sushi in soy sauce.

"I don't know. I just can't stop worrying about Kaito's social life, Mayu's klutziness, and Hoshi's indifference. And I can't help worrying how Neji's handling at the moment," she sighed.

"Well, before we hit the shops, how 'bout we pop over at your place to check up on them?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Tenten agreed, partially because she _did_ want to know how her family was holding together without her, and partially because she wanted to delay the shopping. As much as she loved hanging out with Sakura and Hinata, she would rather face an army of missing nins than go shopping.

They quickly finished up their lunch, paid, and left, chatting and laughing as they made their way through the streets to Tenten's and Neji's home.

It was deathly silent when they reached the front step. Tenten's movements, usually so smooth and self-assured, was nervous and jerky. It was usually fairly loud and rowdy whenever she came home, courtesy of her kids, who usually squabbled to their hearts' content. Having the house so quiet was unnerving.

She turned the doorknob and stepped in, expecting corpses and a wrecked home.

"SURPRISE!"

Mayu, dear little Mayu who looks almost exactly like her mother, leapt out from under the couch and almost knocked herself out as she tripped over a cushion. Hoshi, who had the high Hyuuga cheekbones but her mother's accuracy, popped out from behind a curtain, beaming. Gai and Lee were sobbing in the corner, proclaiming things about youth and age and flowers. Various other persons came out of their hiding places as well: the Rookie Nine who could be there, their senseis, and other friends that Tenten had made over the past years. Kaito, a perfect mix of both of his parents, stepped out calmly from the next room, shadowed by the person whom Tenten would follow to the ends of the earth for.

Neji watched his wife with a content expression, mixed with a bit of apprehension. Tenten, well versed in Neji language, recognized that he had known she didn't particularly like surprises or big group gatherings.

But she was overjoyed. Never had she felt so loved or so blessed. Looking around the room of excited, familiar faces that had built up all her memories, she realized one thing.

These people, these were her family.

They made up her present, past, and future. They would be the introduction, the middle act, and the end song in her life.

* * *

**AN:** I don't really like this, but I hope you do anyways. Read my Author's Note at the very beginning of this drabble collection to find an explanation!

BTW: If you decide to give me a request, the next theme is _**LOVE**_. Please keep that in mind! It's a first come first served basis, so if I get more than one request for the next chapter, then the first person who requests something will get the spot. Better be fast :)


	3. NaruHina: Love

_Fandom:_ Naruto  
_Request:_ Naruto/Hinata  
_Requested by: _Viktor Mayrin  
_Prompt:_ Realization of Facts. Tricksters are nothing without someone to brag  
to.  
_Words:_ 516  
_Summary:_ Courage takes all kinds of forms.  
_**Title:**_ Love

* * *

Naruto surveyed his work on Kakashi's door, nodding in satisfaction. He _knew_ for a fact that Kakashi was not home. The latest novel of Icha Icha had come out after all.

Kakashi's door was painted a bright, hideous, sparkling, _glow-in-the-dark_ pink. It was permanent too; Naruto made sure of that. On top of the odious colour, burned covers of the Icha Icha series paraded across, the edges bitten with black soot.

And to make sure he covered all bases, Naruto painted and covered Kakashi's windows as well. He grinned to himself. Thank goodness Kakashi lived in an apartment; that way, other people got to see his glorious handiwork.

Jumping down to join the throngs of people on the street, Naruto felt the urge to brag to someone. After all, it wasn't everyday someone pranked _the_ Hatake Kakashi. He had it coming anyways, poking him straight up in the ass during training.

"For old time's sake," the silver-haired ninja had explained, his one eye curved into his happy smile.

But who to brag to? Sakura was probably making Uchiha babies with Sasuke, Shikamaru was probably sleeping or watching clouds with Ino, and no way in hell was he getting near Tenten and Neji – when they sparred, they tended to take out half the forest with them. Of course their sparring usually led to other kinds of sparring and Naruto didn't want to witness that.

Turning into Ichiraku's, he spotted Hinata on a stool, quietly eating her noodles. His heart gave an unexpectedly loud thump.

Ever since Naruto dragged Sasuke's butt back from Otokagure, he had begun to notice Hinata in a different light. Or at least, more prominently, since he had always noted her differently from every other girl he had known from the time they met. At first, the difference was because she was a bit of a shy weirdo with a lot of heart and hidden determination. Now, it was because she was kind, helpful, graceful, beautiful, and deadly all at once, something that (he was a little embarrassed to admit) turned him on.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted her loudly. She gave a jump and turned two different shades of red. "You'll never believe what I did," he cackled in glee as he sat on the empty stool beside her.

Over the next hour, Hinata had front-row seats to a full, detailed, blown-out explanation and step-by-step of Naruto's prank. He was still talking when she suggested they go for a walk, since her legs were going to sleep from sitting down for so long.

He chattered, and she nodded, paying rapt attention to him.

"Y-You're very brave for doing that," Hinata told him with a smile. "Not a lot of people would think of doing that kind thing."

"Brave? Nah, it's just Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chuckled.

"Courage takes all kinds of different forms," Hinata told him. "I think it was brave of you."

"Courage…" Naruto repeated, looking at her. He stopped in the path, which made Hinata halt as well.

"Naruto…?"

"Courage takes all kinds of forms, Hinata-chan," Naruto teased her before sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: **I'm really sorry it took so long to get this out.

Next theme is **LIGHT**. Remember, no PMs/requests, no chapter!


	4. ShikaTem: Light

_Fandom:_ Naruto  
_Request:_ Temari/Shikamaru  
_Requested by: _Viktor Mayrin  
_Prompt:_ Watching the sunrise brought them together. Temari muses on the courage in her son.  
_Words:_ 430  
_Summary:_ But he got his courage from his mom.  
_Title:_ Light

* * *

"I'm going to go out for a bit," Shima muttered, his hands stuffed in his pockets and walking in a way so reminiscent of Shikamaru that Temari had to do a double take. Without saying another word, he ducked out the door.

Temari watched him go, a little worried, a little sad. He had been distant ever since he got back from his first B-class mission. Shikamaru wasn't here to do guy-talk with him, seeing as he was on a mission. Sighing, Temari wiped her hands on a dishcloth before striding after her son.

She had heard the mission details from Shima's jounin instructor. It had been a smooth mission until the journey home. They were ambushed, outnumbered two to one. There was a split second opening in one of his team-mate's guard, and a bandit took advantage of it, sticking a knife between his ribs. Then he had turned to Shima.

The normally lazy boy (_Like father, like son,_ Temari thought) was terrified. But in a game like that, it was kill or be killed.

Temari knew which one he chose. For all of Shima's nonchalant attitude, he was still just a sensitive eleven-year old.

Temari walked out the door and headed to the hill overlooking a portion of Konoha. It was Shikamaru's favourite cloud-gazing spot, and Shima was exactly like his father. Sure enough, the Shikamaru-look-a-like had situated himself at the top of said hill, gazing up at the sky.

Temari paused. Shima looked the spitting image of Shikamaru when she first met him. Her heart ached, and she was glad Shikamaru was returning from his mission soon. Tough as Temari was, she missed him.

"Hey," she said softly as she padded over to Shima. She laid next to him, watching the sky with him.

It was slightly dark, but now, streaks of orange, pink, purple, and gold began to colour the sky.

"Mom?" Shima said suddenly. "His name was Yamada Daiki. He had a son and a daughter."

"And you have a mother and a father," Temari replied. "You have a future."

There was a heavy sigh from the boy beside her. Temari reached over and took his hand.

"Remember their faces," she whispered to him. "Remember their names if you can. Remember it was either you or them." But of course, he already knew this. Just as he was Shikamaru's son, he was also Temari's.

The sun rose up past the mountains, it's long, golden fingers caressing their faces.

Shima might have his father's intelligence, looks, and characteristics. But he got his courage from his mom.

* * *

**AN:** The drabble above was version two. The one below is version one. The reason why I wrote two is because in drabble version one, I totally forgot the 'courage' part. But I liked it enough to share it with you guys. So consider it a gift for the long wait for the last drabble!

* * *

"Go away, Mom," Shima muttered, his hands stuffed in his pockets and walking in a way so reminiscent of Shikamaru that Temari had to do a double take before striding after him.

"You can't go anywhere until you've finished your chores," the blonde snapped, brandishing a dishcloth. "Get back here!" But Shima was already gone, having ducked out the door.

Temari growled, throwing the dishcloth in the sink. Usually, she just let Shima go and give him a good scolding the next time she saw him, but enough was enough. She stormed out the door, a proverbial thundercloud hanging over her head.

She stomped to the hill overlooking a portion of Konoha. It was Shikamaru's favourite cloud-gazing spot, and Shima was exactly like his father. Sure enough, the Shikamaru-look-a-like had situated himself at the top of said hill, gazing up at the sky.

Temari paused. Shima looked the spitting image of Shikamaru when she first met him. All the steam in her ran out, and an ache settled in her heart. Thank goodness Shikamaru was returning from his mission today. Tough as Temari was, she missed him.

She padded over to Shima and laid down beside him, not saying a word.

"Did you want something?" Shima mumbled after a moment of silence.

"No."

They watched the sky together. It was slightly dark when Temari had gone out. Now, streaks of pink, orange, and purple were filling the sky as the sun rose.

"Mom?" Shima suddenly said as the sun peaked over the mountains, its long fingers reaching out to caress their cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Temari murmured. "I shouldn't nag you all the time."

And just like that, peace restored itself between them.

It was a sunrise, just like this, Temari remembered, that brought Shikamaru and her together. She smiled wryly.

Shima really _was_ his father's son.

* * *

**AN:** Next theme is Dark. No requests, no chapter!


	5. SasuSaku: Dark

_Fandom:_ Naruto  
_Request:_ Sasuke/Sakura  
_Requested by: _Roses of Sharon  
_Prompt:_ White jade.  
_Words:_ 263  
_Summary:_ He knew that what he felt for her didn't matter, couldn't matter, but he still couldn't bring himself to fully let her go.  
_Title:_ Dark

* * *

Sasuke absently fingered the priceless gems Orochimaru had mined up from god knows where. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, jades, moonstones, all were collected in a large basket awaiting for whatever dark purpose Orochimaru had intended for them.

He paused when his fingers felt something rough and obviously raw. Digging it up, he found himself staring at a raw piece of white jade. He stared at it, cupped in his hand, emotionlessly. And yet something stirred within him as he gazed at its milky depths.

_Raw… but still has potential underneath. Void of colour_ (of was it that it contained all the colours at once?)_, but that is what makes it stand out…_

Unconsciously, he thought of his team mate from so long ago.

_Just like her._

Just like Sakura.

And he wondered, idly, if she was still as raw and untried as when he had still been in Konoha. He wondered if she had grown at all. Still needed help. Protection.

Still needed _him_.

Something flickered in him. In him where he no longer had a soul, where he no longer cared – a dark place; but such is that of an avenger.

And yet still, a small flame ignited when Sakura's face came to mind. Sasuke didn't care to know what it meant. It didn't _matter_ what it meant. All that mattered was killing Itachi. After that, he could die for all he cared.

And yet as Sasuke turned away to head towards the training grounds, he tucked the piece of white jade into his pocket, his fingers lingering over rough, reassuringly cool edges.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry for the very late update. Check my profile if you want to know the reason why. Actually, what really irked me was that I had this drabble all finished except the last couple sentences sitting in my hard drive and I didn't discover it until this morning. I apologize again for the late update and the rather poor drabble.

Next prompt is _seeking solace_. As an apology, I've taken the prompt from _Viktor Mayrin_ and have the next drabble up and ready for you!


	6. ObitoRin, Kakashi: Seeking Solace

_Fandom:_ Naruto  
_Request:_ Obito/Rin, Kakashi/Rin friendship  
_Requested by: _Viktor Mayrin  
_Prompt:_ At night, Rin cries for Obito, and Kakashi keeps the darkness at bay.  
_Words:_ 397  
_Summary:_ He cannot hear her cry because the grief she has for Obito is not meant for him to hear.  
_Title:_ Seeking solace.

* * *

Rin holds up surprisingly well after the death of her team mate, everyone notices. She goes through the market, a faint smile on her face though nowhere near as bright and beautiful as before, but at least she's smiling. She still accepts missions, even when most shinobi who've lost a team mate would've been deemed emotionally unstable. She seems to be getting stronger as well: the smile gets a little brighter, her step a little springier, her laughter a little more genuine, her eyes a little more alive.

Kakashi knows. Only he knows the truth. Because it is with the help of Obito's eye that he can see underneath.

When Rin's apartment door clicks behind her, she steps out of her shoes, hangs her coat, deposits her medic kit on the kitchen table, and strips away her layer of deceit and pretend. Kakashi always makes sure that he is there to greet her and hold her because if he doesn't, she will break.

She collapses into his arms, weariness and utter sadness lining every inch of her body. A tear leaks out, then two, and soon she is soaking his shirt with her tears. Yet she never makes a sound and he knows that the grief and regret she holds for Obito is not meant for him to hear.

She looks at his face and gently lifts the _hitae-ate_ off his left eye. Kakashi lets her do this, though as soon as he can see through his left eye, he could feel his chakra depleting as it overworked itself to run the eye that does not belong to him. He knows that this is what is keeping her living still instead of just existing.

She gazes up at him, at the eye, tears still slipping their way down her thinned, striped cheeks. She shakily lifts a hand to cup Kakashi's face and whispers Obito's name.

Then she blocks the eye from her view by pushing the _hitae-ate_ back down because it hurts to look for too long. She holds herself and grieves for her dead team mate, for the future they could've had together.

And through it all, Kakashi holds her, a poor compensation for the one she wants.

But he keeps holding her, protecting and comforting her from her nightmares because he is her friend and the closest thing to Obito she can't let go of.

* * *

**AN: **Next prompt is Break Away! I'll try to get these done a little faster this time!


End file.
